Papa Bunny & Mama Frost
by TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness
Summary: Bunny knocks up Jack. Surprise? Not really. I know this has been done, but try mine on for size. Jack finds out he is preggo and runs off. Is Bunny gonna try and find him? Eventually there ill be YAOI and naughty scenes, but also love and hurt. Meow
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my second R.O.T.G. fanfic. I have found myself in a bit of 'writers block' on a few of my stories, so I'm gonna vent in this story till I can update the others. **

**1.) I own nothing. NOTHING! to do with the movie Rise of the Guardians.  
**

**2.) Mpreg &Yaoi, Boy-x-Boy...Boy-x-Bunny. No like, leave.  
**

**3.) Enjoy the story, review, point out flaws. W'ever. I'm just making this for fun.  
**

**4.) PLOT: After a party on Christmas to celebrate Pitch's defeat, Jack wakes to find himself naked cuddled up next to Bunnymund. Jack can barely remember the night, but Bunnymund remembers everything. After a few heated words from the Guardian of hope, Jack runs and hides, and M.I.M. has some news.  
**

* * *

**The Morning After  
**

It was sometime past noon. I wasn't sure. I couldn't..no I wouldn't, pull my face from my pillow. As strange as this may sound, I was crying my eyes out. Me, of all people. Jack Frost. The youngest and newest Guardian that had defeated Pitch Black, the King of Nightmares, was sobbing into a pillow. Why?

Last night a party was thrown by papa North. It was to celebrate Pitch's defeat and the end of the year. Apparently Bunny and I had a few drinks to many and ended up 'sleeping' together. This morning had started in a very awkward silence, but quickly we were going at each others throats.

When the others heard our arguing they came running in to my room only to find me naked, save for the sheet I was clutching to my chest, and a very angry bunny standing over me. Needless to say North was not pleased at the least by the scene.

North, Tooth, and Sandy were talking to Bunny in the work room. I could barely remember anything last night, but the over sized rabbit seemed to remember it clear as crystal. I was left alone. I felt like I was gonna vomit. I eventually fell asleep.

When I woke it was dark inside the room. I glanced to a clock when a figure on my bed caused me to halt my search for time. It was Bunny. He was facing the wall with his back to me. I started to sit up and he turned slightly so he was facing me. His eyes stared locked with the bed. This couldn't be good.

I was scared to speak. The room held a tense flow to it. It made my stomach twist in knots. Bunny's eyes fell on me, but he wasn't looking at my face. "Bunnymund? What is it?" Emerald met with crystal ice blue. Eyes gaze held a look of guilt and pain, also a small hint of...joy? Hope? I wasn't sure at the moment.

"Uh...mate. While you were nappin', Man in the Moon...he came and told of something."

"About me." I interrupted. I hated the fact that Manny never told me anything. Other than my name.

"Yeah." His eyes shifted from my gaze then returned after a moment. "Mate...you're.."

I watched him for a moment. I watched as he steadily reached a hand out to me and rested it on my stomach. 'What was he doing? What had the M.I.M. sold him? Why was he..' My train of thought halted stop.

I slapped Bunnymund's hand from my stomach and scooted back against the head board. My eyes were wide and I was in complete shock. "No. No, you gotta be kidding me. There's no way! I'm a boy. YOU are a BOY. This is crazy. This isn't funny. At all."

MY arms were now wrapped tight around my belly. My face buried in my knees. I wanted to disappear. To vanish. To wake up from one hell of a nightmare. No such luck for this winter spirit though.

"Things are different for Guardians mate." He placed his hands on my shoulders but I quickly shoved him away and dashed out of the room. I had to get out of here. The moment I got outside I shot to the skies and let the wind take me somewhere no one could find. Not even the Man In The Moon.

* * *

**Chapter one, two is coming. Maybe. So yeah I have read SEVERAL stories with the whole 'Jack gets preggo by Bunnymund.' Yeah, well mine is different. I plan to go month by month on his growing Pookas. But..will the others find him? Does Bunny care that Jack is preggo with is little ones or glad he ran away? **

**Review and I might help ya find out.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two! Why meow~ How ya doing? Ready for this?  
**

**1.) I own nothing. NOTHING! to do with the movie Rise of the Guardians.  
**

**2.) Mpreg &Yaoi, Boy-x-Boy...Boy-x-Bunny. No like, leave.  
**

**3.) Enjoy the story, review, point out flaws. W'ever. I'm just making this for fun.  
**

**4.) PLOT: After a party on Christmas to celebrate Pitch's defeat, Jack wakes to find himself naked cuddled up next to Bunnymund. Jack can barely remember the night, but Bunnymund remembers everything. After a few heated words from the Guardian of hope, Jack runs and hides, and M.I.M. has some news.  
**

* * *

**Month One: Sleepy  
**

I seemed tired a lot these last couple of weeks. I was just waking from a very peaceful sleep to be met with a serious look from Sandy. I should of known I couldn't hide from him. His job pretty much made it easy to find anyone, as long as they were asleep.

Guardians and most any spiritual creature had no need to sleep, but in my condition I couldn't help but sleep. It was the only time my stomach seemed to settle down and I didn't feel like I needed to vomit, which I had been doing a lot lately.

After a long, technically, one sided conversation, I had convinced Sandy to keep my whereabouts hidden from the others. He was still going to tell them he had found me, but he had promised not to tell them where I was, so long as he was allowed to visit me regularly.

I had agreed, unwilling. I was glad though. Sandy understood that I wanted time to myself to take in what was going on with me and my body. It wasn't everyday someone found out they were pregnant by a bunny that you had a serious rivalry with.

The others eventually had Sandy bring me notes. They most wrote how they understood my behavior and just wished I was with them, but promised not to attempt to come find me until I was ready to go back to them.

Each note was different, but all had the same thoughts, minus Bunnymund's note though. He was very different.

_"Jack, I know you're upset with me and you deserve to be. You and I have never really seen eye to eye, but I want ya to know I'm really sorry mate. I want to come and bring ya frosty butt back here, but North and the others told me to let ya be, but know ya don't gotta go through this alone. I'm actually really happy about this, though I wish it could have happened under different circumstances. It may not seem like it Jack, but I do care about ya and I want to try and make whatever this is between us now to work out._

_ Come back soon Snowflake."  
_

I was actually him to write me a cruel note. About how he was disgusted me or how this was a mistake I was going to me left to deal with alone, but...it was the complete opposite. I was over come with relief and hope. I cried my eyes out on Sandy's shoulder. I must have fallen asleep, because when I awoke I was in my make shift bed. Sandy was at the window, his sand making it's way to the children of the world.

As he saw me awake he sent a soft smile my way. It was too infectious and I quickly returned the gesture. I stood and made my way beside. Watching the golden sands twist and turn warmed me with memories of the night I found out I was chosen. I wanted to go home. The home I made with North. He treated me like I was his own son. He had made a room up just for me.

I snickered and caught Sandy's attention, causing him to create a question mark to appear above his head. I smiled and laughed a little harder. "It's just...I'm absolutely sure North his overly joyful about...this" I gestured to my stomach. "Bet he is braggin' to the yetis and elves about how he is gonna be a granddad.

Sandy shook his head in agreement and laughed silently. He stopped suddenly when the expression on my face turned serious.

"Sandy...in a couple weeks. I..I wanna go home. Back to the North Pole, but..I want it to be a surprise. Okay?" Sandy hovered higher off the ground and hugged me around the waist gently. A sigh left my lips as I turned my gaze back to the night sky.

I really didn't wanna go back, but I missed my new family too much and I had to stop being a child and hiding from my fears. I mean hey, I'm gonna be a mom soon.

* * *

**Chapter Two! Likely? Three is gonna be here soon. I'm starting to flow into this and those that are reading my other story, 'Jack Frost nippin' at your nose,' I promise to try and update it tonight! **

**"Hey! I just wrote this and this is crazy, but favorite story and review it maybe~"  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three, oh me~ We are so getting there! I reread this and THINK I have corrected all the errors!  
**

**1.) I own nothing. NOTHING! to do with the movie Rise of the Guardians.  
**

**2.) Mpreg &Yaoi, Boy-x-Boy...Boy-x-Bunny. No like, leave.  
**

**3.) Enjoy the story, review, point out flaws. W'ever. I'm just making this for fun.  
**

**4.) PLOT: After a party on Christmas to celebrate Pitch's defeat, Jack wakes to find himself naked cuddled up next to Bunnymund. Jack can barely remember the night, but Bunnymund remembers everything. After a few heated words from the Guardian of hope, Jack runs and hides, and M.I.M. has some news.  
**

* * *

**Month Two: Hungry  
**

Sandy and I had left at dawn. The dream-maker had 'talked' me into riding with him on his cloud. It was so peaceful that I ended up falling asleep. When I awoke, we were just reaching North's workshop.

North was outside waiting as we touched down. I couldn't bring myself to make eye contact with the over-sized elf. We were all silent, though one of us really had no choice. Suddenly I found myself being held against North's chest in a gently, yet firm, hug. One of his large hands was at my back and the other resting on the top of my head.

I wrapped my own arms around the larger man hesitantly. "I have called the others, Jack." He tightened his grip slightly as I jolted in his grasp. Of course he knew I was coming and of course the others were on their way. "Calm yourself child. We are family. We will protect you. We will not reject you. Not now. Not ever." He pulled back and looked down to me. Tears forming in my eyes. "You have nothing to fear. I promise you this."

His smile was bright and warm, but did nothing to settle the twisting in my stomach. I pushed myself from him and lost my balance. Falling to my knees, I jerked forward and vomited into the frozen ground beneath me. After a few dry heaves North helped me to my feet. Never letting me go till we were inside.

I was lent back on a sofa in the back of his personal work room. My eyes were half lidded and I was taking deep, long, breaths. Sandy sat beside me, like he had the last weeks, holding my left hand in his and rubbing it lightly. He had grow use to me like this.

At first he would panic, but now he knew how to handle me when I would get this way. I wasn't sick, though the look North was giving me made me think that he assumed I was very ill. I weakly smiled at him and shook my head side to side slowly.

"Don't worry. I'm not sick." I took a long deep breath and continued. "Usually early in the morning I throw-up. It makes me feel really sleepy. I normally feel better after I eat."

As if on cue, North got up and left. He quickly said he would make us a hardy meal while we waited for the others to arrive. I chuckled weakly and laid my head back on the sofa. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

We were half way through eating 'breakfast' when Phil, the Yeti, came in to inform us that Toothiana and Bunnymund had arrived. They were waiting for us at the Central command room. **(Where the big globe is)**

Sandy and North began to make their way after Phil when they noticed I hadn't even left my seat. I held my gaze to my plate. This was going to fast. North and Toothiana were one thing, but I couldn't face Bunnymund. The thought itself terrified me.

At some point I had snapped my eyes shut tight, but when I felt North's large hand on my shoulder I locked my eyes to his. Tears prickling at the corners of my own. "It will be alright. I feel it in my belly! Do. Not. Fear." He winked at me while wearing a knowing smirk. I chuckled softly and smiled weakly.

The closer we got to where the others were, the slower I moved and the more I shook. Sandy slipped his hand in mine and tugged me forward. I was grateful for his gesture, but the twisting in my gut only grew.

Tooth and Bunny were mumbling about something as were entered, but the moment North greeted them everyone was silent and staring at me. Waiting for something. What? Well if I knew I probably would have spoke up, instead I eyed the floor like it was the greatest thing in the world. Such craftsmen ship. Ha.

I heard fluttering and knew Toothiana was making her way to me. A small hand on my cheek caused me to pull my gaze from the floor to sweet and loving violet eyes. Instantly the humming bird like spirit was latched about my neck.

"Oh Jack! I'm so relieved you returned to us! I was so afraid for you, but now your back!" Suddenly she pulled back about arms length and looked me square in the eyes. "Don't you ever scary me like that again! Do you hear me?" Just as suddenly she was back to hugging me and murmuring about me being home and safe.

I hugged her back and was about to apologize for worrying her when Bunnymund spoke up. "Oi mate. Give the kid some room to breath, won't ya." As she fluttered away from me, Bunny and I become locked in a staring contest of our own.

In one motion Bunny had hopped to where he was just a foot from me. I took a hesitant step back, but no more. Slowly he closed the small distance, till we were just a breath apart.

Gently he took my left hand in his right. He dropped our gaze to peer at my hand. He brought it to his nose and sniffed. I was a bit confused about the action and looked to the others. They were all staring at us, but no one moved or said a word. Sandy merely shrugged his shoulders, so I turned back to the Easter Guardian.

"Snowflake...I...we need to talk...in private."

* * *

**Chapter three end! Woo~ Over 1,000 words. Me like. What's that? What's that? Four on its way! **

**So yeah I made Jack a vomiting cry baby that sleeps a lot. Why? Cause that's what happened to me when I got preggo. My personality flipped, so I flipped Jacks. Hope you enjoyed.  
**

**Please review...please.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four! Woo, am I enjoying writing this.  
**

**1.) I own nothing. NOTHING! to do with the movie Rise of the Guardians.  
**

**2.) Mpreg &Yaoi, Boy-x-Boy...Boy-x-Bunny. No like, leave.  
**

**3.) Enjoy the story, review, point out flaws. W'ever. I'm just making this for fun.  
**

**4.) PLOT: After a party on Christmas to celebrate Pitch's defeat, Jack wakes to find himself naked cuddled up next to Bunnymund. Jack can barely remember the night, but Bunnymund remembers everything. After a few heated words from the Guardian of hope, Jack runs and hides, and M.I.M. has some news.  
**

* * *

**Month Three: Angry  
**

It had been a month since I came back. Since Bunnymund asked me to stay with him. When I had return Bunny asked to speak with me privately. He told me lots of things. How happy he was about having a little Pooka coming and how sad he was to do this to me. He asked me to stay with him at the Warren. I declined and saw hurt in his eyes, but I wasn't ready to run off with the Easter spirit and live happily ever after. I may have been a guardian, but this was not a fairytale.

After that night and after a few days had past, everyone got back to work. North making his toys with the yetis. Toothiana flew off to make her constant rounds around the world. Sandy left the first night I returned to the North Pole. He would check on me daily, even though I had intention of running off again. I think he was just accustom to being with me and making sure I had pleasant dreams when I napped.

Bunnymund, of course, was different than the others. It was February, but instead of working on his eggs and chocolates, he was at the North Pole. Yeah, he still left here and there through out the day, but spent most of the day with me. It was sweet, but very hectic.

I had slowly became very moody, mostly angry. I was constantly hungry, but a lot of the time when I ate, I would vomit and then just feel completely horribly. I slept much of the day or at least tried to. When ever I actually fell asleep my stomach would start doing flips and wake me up and if I slept the wrong way I would get awful headaches. Not to mention my constant need to pee.

Needless to say because of all this I was mostly set on extremely angry. Every little thing I would snap at. Most of the big four would just let it slide, but Bunnymund learned to do this the hard way. Not surprising.

One day I was just sitting in one of the thousands of rooms North had in his home, watching T.V. Bunny had come found me and was going to ask me something, but instead he began scolding me for eating junk food. It wasn't that big of a deal, but I snapped at him for treating me like a child and rising his voice at me. He yelled back calling me childish and for some own known reason the small, meaningless, comment caused me to burst into tears.

Bunny panicked and tried to calm me down, but I only got worse and starting telling him I was sorry. It was funny as I think back on it now. The large hare became frantic trying to settle me down. The weird part is that I ended up chest deep in Bunny's fur sniffling while he whispered little nothings in my ear till I fell asleep.

We didn't exactly have a relationship. Bunnymund and I. Considering this all happened out of a fleeting moment of one too many drinks, but I wouldn't deny the fact that I did have feelings for the Easter spirit. I had since the Easter of 68, to be honest, but I didn't think Bunny really saw me as more than a friend. He had been more than caring for me since it had become known that I was caring his child, but I'm sure that was the only reason he was so willing to put up with me. It was also the main reason I found myself crying so often and why I found myself so angry all the time. The others we left assuming it was just my hormones and the situation itself.

* * *

I was entering my third month of being pregnant. Slowly I began to notice my strong craving/desire to me warm. I know this may seem crazy since I was Jack Frost, Guardian of fun and controller of snow, but what could I say? I wanted to be warm. I wanted to lay in the sun, sit in front of the fireplace, to actually wear socks and other clothes that were made to keep me warm.

Toothiana was overly cheerful about my sudden need for warmth. She made almost everything I needed or wanted. The only bad thing was I was forced to model them for the others. I couldn't help but frost up my cheeks as I noticed the looks I got from Bunnymund.

His emerald eyes seemed to look me over in ways that the others didn't. I played the 'hungry' card and made my way to the kitchen. The others wanted to make me something, but I declined and told them I wanted to be alone for a bit. Taking the hint Sandy and Tooth made to leave and get to work, while North returned to his workshop to check on the Yetis and the toys. Bunny, of course, followed me to the kitchen.

"I can make my own lunch, Fluffy." I glanced to the larger spirit, briefly, annoyance shadowing my features.

"I know mate, but I gotta make sure you're eating more than junk food now don't I." He chuckled a bit and winked at me. I flushed and turned back around.

"Well, thanks to you," I gestured to my stomach, "I only really crave carrots or chocolate." I turned to him with a carrot in hand and a smirk on my face. I had caught him staring at me again. As I had turned around I watched his eyes snap up to meet mine and his ears fall flat to the back of his head.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?" I was getting angry, though I had no real reason to be. Damn hormones.

"I dunno what you're talking about mate." I cocked my eyes up at him. Giving the hare a look that said, 'really.' He put on a serious face and I merely shook my head and sat myself at the table. Bunny took a hop over to me. I turned slightly to him.

It was silent between us and I watched Bunny's eyes move from my face to my stomach. I tentatively took the Easter spirits hand in mine and placed it on my stomach. His hand twitched slightly before before he relaxed and slowly caressed about my tummy. A smile slowly grew on his.

I let my free hand move to Bunny's right furry cheek as I carefully brought my forehead against his own. My eyes were shut, but I knew he had his eyes on me now. In a hushed voice mixed with a whimper, I let out three little words before I pulled away from the larger spirit and quickly made my way to my room. I cried myself to sleep. The words I had just told Bunny echoing in my head over and over. I ruined everything and it was tearing me apart as I realized this. Right before I slept into a deep sleep, I heard myself repeat the words once more.

_"I love you."_

* * *

**Chapter Four... oh oh~ I wonder how Bunnymund is gonna take this confession of love... Review and we'll see.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five. oh I'm going there. I haven't been naughty in so long, but I'm sorry Santa, it's gonna be worth it.  
**

**1.) I own nothing. NOTHING! to do with the movie Rise of the Guardians.  
**

**2.) Mpreg &Yaoi, Boy-x-Boy...Boy-x-Bunny. No like, leave.  
**

**3.) Enjoy the story, review, point out flaws. W'ever. I'm just making this for fun.  
**

**4.) PLOT: After a party on Christmas to celebrate Pitch's defeat, Jack wakes to find himself naked cuddled up next to Bunnymund. Jack can barely remember the night, but Bunnymund remembers everything. After a few heated words from the Guardian of hope, Jack runs and hides, and M.I.M. has some news.  
**

* * *

**Month Four: Horny  
**

Bunny had come to try and talk to m, but I refused to open the door. I was afraid to hear what he had to say. Eventually I fell into a deep sleep, but it wasn't like the sleep I got thanks to Sandy. It was dark and cold.

I was alone in a dark place with no idea where I was. The area was dimly light and the shadows about me seemed to be moving around me, then I heard his voice.

"Well, well, well. It's be along time Frost. I'm so happy to finally see you again." I turned around to the source of the voice, only to be meet with darkness.

"And what's this? You've brought a '_guest_' with you. I never you had such an '_intense_' interest in that old hare, Jacky." His voice seemed to echo in my head. I tried to shake it away, but only to find his voice at my ear now. I froze as he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"What's the matter? You think I wouldn't know about your..._child_. You know it's sad really. He won't ever feel the same, but..you..know that already." He's slowly circling me know. His left hand at my chin as he stops before me. Those dim yellow eyes locked with mine. "Don't you Jack?"

I turn away from him only to smack myself in to his chest. His arms wrap around my waist loosely. "Why Jack, so forward. I never knew you had such an interest in me." He's smirking down at me. His lips brush my cheek. I cringe in disgust and attempt to shove him from me only to be pulled tighter to the man I wanted to be as far away from as possible.

"It seems I need to be going Jack, but I'll make sure I come back and visit you soon. I have lots of fun games I want to play with you.._four_." His smile is disgusting and I feel like I'm about to vomit, then everything turns black.

I awoke with a jolt in my bed. I looked about the room in a fevered hurry, as if the King of Nightmares would be there waiting. I let out a sigh of relief. I was alone. The thoughts from this afternoon and the nightmare fighting it out in my head. I felt sick to my core. I needed to tell the others. I let another sigh roll from my pale lips.

* * *

"What do you mean Pitch was in your nightmare? Pitch is gone!" Toothiana was fluttering about North's work place in a skid-dish rush. Sandy gently tapped her leg and pointed to a seat beside him on the couch across from me. I glanced to the left window. Bunnymund was unusually quiet and kept his gaze out the window.

When I told the others about the incident with Pitch, everyone was called. Bunny was the last to arrive even though he was here at the Pole.

"Jack?" I snapped my head to Tooth. "You said in your dream that Pitch told you that he wanted to '_play_' with the _'four'_ of you. What...I mean, well...does that mean that-"

"He's having triplets." My eyes were on Bunnymund faster that I think even possible. His expression had softened as he locked his gaze with mine. I wrapped my arms about my stomach and left tears in my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall.

"How do you know that Bunny?" Tooth had already fluttered from North, to me, to Bunnymund. The hare sighed and gently pushed the hummingbird like spirit out of his face and hopped over to me. An apologetic smile on his face.

"It's a scent thing and besides, I'm a rabbit mate. We normally have eight in one go." He laughed slightly, but I merely frowned, bringing silence to the room once more. I turned to North. I wanna talk with Bunnymund alone in my room. Tell me if you find anything out about Pitch of my Nightmares."

Before anyone could say another word I had already pulled the Easter spirit out of the control room, heading to my own.

* * *

From the moment we entered my room I found myself pressed up against a very fluffy chest. In a swift motion I was picked up, carried to my head, and gently set down. Bunny placed his paws at my face and pressed his forehead to mine.

"You love me right?" I froze. Where was this going exactly? My heart was pounding and with his ears I'm sure he could it. I slowly nodded my head and in the next second left furry lips lock with my own.

* * *

**Month Four: Horny will be CONTINUED in chapter six. Chapter six will probably be shorter than all the other chapters. I am only writing it to finish month four.**

**Review if you wanna read some yummy Boy-x-Bunny yaoi?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six. Spelling errors? Nah, I don't care, this is just a fun side project. But thank you for your concern and I shall try and fix any in this chapter.  
**

**1.) I own nothing. NOTHING! to do with the movie Rise of the Guardians.  
**

**2.) Mpreg &Yaoi, Boy-x-Boy...Boy-x-Bunny. No like, leave.  
**

**3.) Enjoy the story, review, point out flaws. W'ever. I'm just making this for fun.  
**

**4.) PLOT: After a party on Christmas to celebrate Pitch's defeat, Jack wakes to find himself naked cuddled up next to Bunnymund. Jack can barely remember the night, but Bunnymund remembers everything. After a few heated words from the Guardian of hope, Jack runs and hides, and M.I.M. has some news.  
**

* * *

**Month Four: Horny-Part 2  
**

_"You love me right?" I froze. Where was this going exactly? My heart was pounding and with his ears I'm sure he could it. I slowly nodded my head and in the next second left furry lips lock with my own._**  
**

I couldn't believe what was happening. We were a tangled mess on a bed that was once perfectly made. Now the sheets clung to my body, while fury hands seemed to be dancing cross my body. Fevered kisses grew deeper with every pass across my cold lips. Fire and ice mixed sinfully and I suddenly felt over whelmed.

"Wait. Wait.. Bunny. I thought you- I mean why-" I was cut off my warm lips on mine. I felt something slick cross my lips. I let a gasp out and felt the slick appendage roaming my mouth. I felt like I was melting. Warm hands made their way up my hoodie. Resting above my nipples.

I was shaking a bit. This wasn't the first time he touched me, I'm sure, but it was the first time I would remember it. Everything he was doing to me felt new, but familiar. My arms shot to my chest in a false effort to hide my bare flesh from shinning emerald. Bunny had taken my hoodie and was now cradling me against him as he nibble and lick the crook of my neck. My shuddered breaths turned into desperate moans. Before long I found myself laying naked on my bed staring up to an overly large hare, whom seemed to be staring at me with a serious expression I couldn't place.

I felt like he was disgusted by my body and attempted to cover myself only to find my wrists now held tightly, yet gently, above my head. Bunnymund pressed his lower half against me and I felt long, hard, warmth pushing in between my thighs.I held them together tighter and the hare let out a growl of what seemed like pleasure. All to suddenly Bunny was pushing his massive length faster between my thighs, while latching his mouth to my left nipple. With every nibble and lick he placed on my chest I could unconsciously pull my thighs tighter together.

Without warning Bunny quickly pulled my legs into the air and clasped them closed tightly. He wrapped his hands around my knees and hugged my legs to his chest. Before I could question what he was doing, I left him push his self between my thighs. Thrusting wildly. His right hand releasing itself from my legs and brought it to my twitching cock. Slowly the hare began pumping me. Every so often Bunny would move up in speed, until eventually his pumping was in time with his thrusting.

I was all but screaming as the pleasure built. Suddenly my legs dropped back to the bed and something wet moved across my weeping cock. I moaned deeply and looked to Bunny with hazy, half lidded eyes.

Bunny's eyes locked with mine as he took my cock into his mouth. I shuddered and bucked my hips, only to find them being held tightly to the bed. I came moments later. Bunny swallowed all I offered. Giving me one finale look, he pulled away and smirked up to me.

"Tastes like frozen yogurt." I frosted a deep violet blush and smiled weakly. I quickly sat up and shot into Bunnymunds arms and inhaled deep. Flowers and spring rain. The strongest craving I had during my..._pregnancy_...was his smell. It was comforting and different from anything to do with winter.

"Ya need to rest mate." I looked up to emerald eyes, but as I opened my mouth I flattered. I looked down to see Bunny's _larg__e_, warm length pressing into my stomach slightly. As I turned back to him I noticed his ears were down and he was having trouble keeping a serious face.

I kept my gaze on his face as I brought my hand on him. His eyes closed and he took in a quiet breath. I released him and his eyes locked on mine. Those eyes that seemed to be pleading for more. I took him by the shoulders and sat him on the bed behind us. I knelt down before him. Our eyes never leaving the others.

Bunny's mouth twitched as if he was about to speak, but I hushed him swiftly in a light kiss and made my way on the floor. I took him in my hands once more and he shivered.

"Bloody Hell Mate! ya hands are freezing!" My trademark smirk danced across my lips. Bringing my lips to the length of his cock I let my tongue make its way from the base to the tip. I swirled my tongue and flicked the tip, before I swallowed nearly half his cock in my throat.

I had my hands on his fur covered knees. His left leg started thumping softly as I picked up my pace. When I had finally had taken him whole I felt his left hand snap to my hair and grip it tightly, while his other had made it's way to my hand on his knee. A hiss and a shudder was all I received from the large hare. After a bit I knew he was close, so I took him to the base and hummed around his cock. Seconds later I felt his seed splashing down my throat. I couldn't take it and pulled away almost completely. I kept his head in my mouth as my eyes rolled back. As his taste filled my mouth I smiled up to the bunny and tilted my head back. I opened my mouth and watched Bunny's eyes go wide. I closed my mouth and swallowed before I opened my mouth again. As if I was a child showing my mother that I ate all my food.

The next thing I knew I was on the floor with my face to the rug and my ass in the air. Bunny's tongue at my entrance and my cock twitching back to life.

'Please god, don't let this be a dream!'

* * *

**Next chapter is part three as well as the beginning of month five! I have to go clean so I had to cut it here, but maybe I will get lots of reviews and I'll update tonight!**


End file.
